


Confrontation

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex was not Prepared, Comics are weird, Fluff, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Humor, Kara is Very Strong After All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex confronts Kara about something she did. Kara is mostly amused by Alex's antics.Wrote half of this a while ago, and half recently.





	Confrontation

Alex grumbled and opened Kara's front door, not even bothering to knock. Kara looked up from the couch and frowned. “Alex...” 

“Kara, of all the stupid, moronic, absurd, nonsensical, crazy, surreal things you could have done, you did that!” Alex thrust her hands into the air.

“I am not omniscient yet, Alex, what do you mean?” Kara frowned.  
Alex blinked, stunned by the use of yet in Kara's sentence.   
“Kara...you did...you...” Alex grumbled.

“Yes?” Kara sighed.  
“You moved the moon out of orbit!” Alex yelled suddenly.

“I moved it further along in it's path. There's a fair bit of difference there between moving it out of orbit, potentially killing all life on the Earth, and moving it a bit further in the normal cycle it makes around the Earth.

“Why exactly did you move it in the first place? How did you move it!?! It's the freaking moon! It has 1/100th the mass of the Earth!” Alex continued to wave her hands in the air.

Kara took a deep breath. “I moved it because it helped me defeat a rather silly named villain who needs the light of the sun to actually move around and do things.”   
Alex groaned. “What was he called, Nuclear Man?” 

Kara snickered. “That would be silly, he's solar powered, not nuclear powered.” 

Alex looked into Kara's eyes and grumbled. “So, you moved the moon? Okay, how? Please, tell me how you moved it! It's the freaking moon!”

Kara shook her head in mirth. “Alex, calm down. You don't need a hernia. I did it rather simply, I rushed to the surface of the moon, and I pushed it away further into the normal path it took.” 

“OH, that explains the fact the night showed up a few hours earlier.” Alex said sarcastically.   
“That's not how physics work!” Kara grumbled.

“Kara, I just, how!? How could you move it!?” Alex groaned.

Kara spoke firmly. “Alex, I'm strong, do you not know what that means? I am stronger every day than the day before. My powers grow, every single day, every single second, because of the yellow sun radiation I receive!” 

Alex sighed. “Okay. Okay. I get it. Geez though, this is a heck of a crazy thing to know.”   
Kara grinned. “I can't help how I am.” 

Alex groaned. “Oh, I know you can't help yourself, it's just, it's just I'm still trying to get used to what you can do.” 

Kara grinned again. “Clearly!” 

Alex sighed. “Okay, I'm just glad you knew you could move the moon.”   
Kara smirked. “It's really not the strangest thing you know.” 

Alex blinked and then laughed at the absurdity of this situation. “Okay, Kara. I'm glad. I'm also very glad you knew how to do it without blowing everything up.” 

“Well, yes, I am literally smarter than every human.” Kara grinned.  
“Don't rub that in.” Alex rolled her eyes.  
“Combined.” Kara finished and then laughed.

Alex frowned. “Again, don't rub that in.” 

Kara chuckled, stood up, and hugged Alex. “It's okay, Alex.”

Alex sighed. “My sister, the planet mover.”   
Kara grinned. “Exactly. Besides, the moon would count as a planet if it was in orbit around the sun. It's got enough mass.” 

Alex chuckled. “I don't know how I'm ever going to get used to you.”   
“You'll be able to someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I referenced Superman 4: A Quest For Peace.  
> So sue me. :)
> 
> But I thought I'd put this up here.


End file.
